Some luminaires are adjustable in that the luminaires can change orientations relative to a wall or surface to which the luminaires are attached. This can allow for a person to change where light generated by the luminaire is directed.
One known mechanism for changing the orientation of a luminaire is by pivoting the optic of the luminaire about a single pivot point or about two perpendicular axes. This type of mechanism, however, is limited in the various directions in which the light can be directed.
Another mechanism for changing the orientation of a luminaire is a stretchable or extendable portion of the luminaire, such as a corrugated pipe. This mechanism can increase the number of directions in which the light can be directed. But, this mechanism also is prone to wear down and fail before the useful life of the remaining components of the luminaire have been reached.